


Say my name and his (in the same breath)

by Jahssel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Fluff, Getting Together, Jahssel writes, M/M, break ups, i guess, i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's ex comes by and thinks he's dating Phil. They play it cool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name and his (in the same breath)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



After Dan and his girlfriend Amy broke up, him and Phil started to hang up more often. Up to the point where Phil was basically living with Dan. He went over after his shifts, stayed the whole afternoon, had dinner there and sometimes he’d stay over as Dan didn’t mind sharing a bed and his flat was closer to Phil’s job.

On one horribly cold night they had decided to have a movie marathon and a sleepover, as the news report said that the storm that would come by that night would be very strong and that everyone should stay inside their houses.

“Amy said she’d come by to pick up her stuff” Dan mumbled. They we’re cuddling in Dan’s sofa, Dan’s arms wrapped around Phil’s chest and his head resting in Phil’s shoulder and Phil had his arm wrapped around Dan’s shoulder. They were both covered by a mountain of blankets trying to keep the heat in.

“When? There’s a storm coming, you know.” Phil asked making Dan look at him, they both knew perfectly why she was coming, it wasn’t only to get her stuff back, it was also to get Dan back. Quite obvious considering they had announced the storm 3 days before. “I don’t know, I hope she doesn’t come, I don’t want to open the door.” As soon as Dan said that, the door handle twisted and the door opened.

Standing there was Amy, a short blond girl with bright blue eyes, she was a wearing a heavy coat. She seemed to be freezing.

“Hi Dan, I came over for my things and to leave my key.” Dan nodded not paying much attention to her, the movie they were watching was far more interesting than the fact that her ex just opened his door, without actually caring what he could be doing.

“They are in my bedroom.” Amy nodded and stared at them for a while., a frown obvious on her face, maybe it was weird considering the positon they were in. Phil gave her a wary stare.  
“Uh… okay” Amy said heading toward Dan’s bedroom. Phil looked at Dan with a frown.

“She just came in like this was her house.” He said, anger obvious on his tone. Dan simply shrugged.

“This was technically her house.” He answered, before going back in to watching the movie. Phil somehow rearranged their position so Dan was now sitting on his lap and Phil was resting is head in Dan’s shoulder as the latter’s back was now pressed against the eldest chest. Dan felt little surprised but didn’t say a thing as he was already used to Phil making them sit in every kind of position. 

Amy came out of the room a couple of minutes after that. She shyly got closer to them “Umh… I can’t find it.” She mumbled. Dan and Phil both groaned in unison, feeling bothered by the fact that they’d have to lose their source of heat. Dan stood and walked straight to his bedroom in order to give her the stuff. All of her things were hidden in a dark corner inside Dan’s wardrobe, maybe that was the reason she couldn’t find it, the box was basically in Narnia.

“Your boyfriend’s very handsome” Amy said once Dan gave her stuff. “Oh Phil…” Dan started to say but got, conveniently interrupted by Phil.

“I’m cold.” Phil said, his tone serious, his shoulders were stiff and he somehow looked taller. He went over to the drawer when Dan kept the blankets and got one out.

“Well…” Amy said once Phil had gotten his blanket and was already standing by the bedroom door. “I think I’m leaving.” Dan nodded and the three of them headed back to the leaving room. They had left the TV on and it was now showing a news flash that said that the storm had already started and that it was dangerous to leave now.

“Great.” Amy said sarcastically, more to herself than to the guys, but they still heard it. Phil chuckled and gave her the blanked he had gotten a couple minutes prior.

“I’ll go get more blankets.” He said heading back to the room. Dan followed close behind.

“Uh Phil… She thinks we’re dating" Phil, who was kneeling down next to the place Dan kept the blankets, looked up at him and said “So… What’s the point?” Dan bit his lower lip.

“Can we pretend we actually are?” Phil stood and smiled and nodded. They headed back to the living room. Amy was now sitting in the arm chair and her things were left in the coffee table. 

“Here.” Phil said, in the same cold tone as before.

“Thanks.” she mumbled taking the blankets and covering herself with them. Dan and Phil decided that the movie that was on the TV was not interesting enough anymore so Phil went to set up another they had agreed on watching earlier that day. Meanwhile, Dan went to get comfortable in the loveseat once again as he waited for Phil.

Phil went to take his place next to Dan as the movie started. They took the same position as before and started to watch the movie.  
Dan and Amy were very focused on the movie, While Phil couldn’t quite focus. He had always liked Dan, and he knew he was bisexual, he had felt sad when he heard Dan had gotten a girlfriend. As he didn’t want to hurt himself he distanced himself little by little, he never let Amy meet him and which in some way explained why she didn’t know who he was. ‘Typical soap opera’ Phil thought.

“Hey Dan” Phil whispered, His lips were very close to Dan’s ear making him shiver. Dan simply hummed, to focused on the movie to answer. When Phil didn’t say a thing, Dan turned his head to look at Phil, searching for an answer on his face. Phil was blushing a little, Dan could barely tell from the dim light that came from the TV and the lights outside. Phil got closer to Dan’s face and pressed his lips against Dan’s, whose eyes widened in surprise but kissed back, unable to stop himself due to the butterflies he felt in his stomach. They both had to pull apart after hearing a gasp coming from the armchair nearby. 

"Yeah?“ Phil said obviously annoyed by the interruption.

"The dog died!” her voice cracked and she was obviously crying.

“Oh” Dan said simply “Yeah I know” Amy blinked a couple of times and stood up, supposedly heading to the bathroom. Dan looked at Phil and opened his mouth a couple of times, like he wanted to say something, but he finally settled in kissing Phil again. This time it lasted longer as Amy seemed to be talking her sweet time in the bathroom. Dan turned around and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck. Phil licked Dan’s lips making him instantly open his mouth letting Phil’s tongue in, and wow, didn’t Dan love it. Phil’s tongue was soft and hot. Their tongues intertwined for a while and they had a small fight for power. But eventually Phil won.

They felt Amy’s footsteps getting closer but they didn’t stop. Amy cleared her throat, trying to make her arrival obvious, but they couldn’t be bothered. Phil, annoyed by her presence, stood up placing both of his hands on Dan’s thighs making him wrap his legs around Phil’s waist. Phil took them to her bedroom, leaving Amy all by herself in the living room.

A couple minutes later the loud sound of a door closing could be heard thought the whole building complex, along with the laughter of two boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: phanlovers.tumblr.com


End file.
